


Fu Trip

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bus, Chloe isn't Queen Bee, F/M, Field Trip, Gen, Identity Reveal, Magic School Bus Reference, Master Fu has a life, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: The tenth grade students of College Francois Dupont are going on a field trip to the Palace of Versailles. Someone's driving the bus.It's not the usual, but this bus driver causes the bus ride to Versailles to turn into a huge reveal.





	Fu Trip

**Author's Note:**

> My dad was telling a story of a Chinese Uber driver that went a billion miles a hour, so that sparked a "A-ha" moment that lead to the writing of this fic.
> 
> A new Oiseau chapter will probably be out in the next few days, but for now, enjoy this one shot!

The tenth grade of the College Francois Dupont was looking forward to this day for weeks. It was their field trip to the Palace of Versailles, and it meant that there was no classes, no homework, and no akuma attacks. Well, hopefully, they thought. Akumas interrupted everything, from school to TV shows to even closing down the Louvre during the Riposte incident. It was not going to stop the trip to the Palace of Versailles. 

An akuma didn't change the trip, but a huge revelation changed the course of the trip.

Mrs. Bustier's class was about to go onto their bus, and Mrs. Bustier went in front of her class. "Well, kids, our usual bus driver, Mr. Smith, couldn't make it, so Mr. Fu is going to be your bus driver for this trip." The class nodded, smiling. Mr. Smith was usually strict, cold and went 5 miles a hour. 

The doors opened, and Chloe was the first one on the bus. "Hello, dude. You need new clothes, you're not in Hawaii. Maybe get rid of that goatee, and you'd look better than ever." Sabrina laughed along with Chloe, but Marinette got a little mad. _Stop making fun of him!_ , she thought, but then new thoughts came into her mind.

_You're not in Hawaii, get rid of that goatee, Mr. Fu._

_Master Fu, the last known Guardian of the Miraculouses._

_Was driving the bus._

The rest of the class boarded the bus. Marinette was second to last, and her suspicions were right. "Hi, Mast, I mean, Mr.", she said. 

"Hi, Marinette."

Chloe laughed at this. "She knows him! And she stammered, like usual."

"Stop it, Chloe!" 

The last person to board the bus was Adrien, who said to the driver, "Fu! How you doing?" Master Fu laughed at that. "Good, Adrien!" 

Adrien sat at the only place left on the bus, right at the front next to Marinette. 

"How do you know Mas-Mr. Fu?", asked Marinette.

"Um, he does my massages. Just like you?", replied Adrien.

"Yup, I guess. I was trying to say Massager Fu!"

"Don't you mean Master?"

"Master of what? He's a master of massaging, and that's it!"

Overjoyed, Tikki and Plagg floated to the driver's seat. "MASTER! I missed you!" "How have you been?"

"WHAT ARE THOSE?", screamed Chloe. 

"NO, TIKKI, STOP!"

"STOP IT PLAGG!"

"COME BACK!", the two both screamed.

As the kwamis came back, Adrien and Marinette stared at eachother.

"You're Chat Noir?"

"YOU'RE MY BUGABOO MWAH MWAH!" And that led to kisses and kisses.

The rest of the bus just stared at the two, embarrassed and confused.

"Adrien, Marinette, what are you doing?", asked Mrs. Bustier, holding a microphone that connected to the charter bus' PA system.

"Should we?", asked Adrien to Master Fu.

"I guess.", said Master Fu. "At least it's a better reveal then some other ones in the past."

Adrien took the microphone, and handed it to Marinette, blushing. 

"Uh, hi. You're probably confused, so we'll just explain it visually. Don't tell anyone else this, promise. This is Tikki, and that's Plagg."

"Toys?", asked Chloe. "You guys are crazy that you still play with stuffed animals."

"For your information, I'm not a stuffed animal.", said Plagg, getting gasps from everyone. They intensified when Tikki yelled, "DON'T DISRESPECT THE KWAMIS!"

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!"

The class watched in shock, as the two teenagers turned into Paris' most beloved heroes. 

When the transformation was over, the spot that held Marinette and Adrien turned into the place that held Ladybug and Chat Noir. Gasps filled the bus. 

"So that's why you're always going a wall!", yelled Alya and Nino in unison.

"OMG Ladybug I'm so sorry about everything I've said in the past can you please forgive me for how mean I was to you and how I thought you were a peasant but clearly you aren't.", cried out Chloe.

Cheers replaced the gasps in the bus, and Ladybug and Chat Noir did their famous fist bump, but not without Alya.

"I'M RENA ROUGE GUYS!", she yelled over the applause.

Nino ran too, yelling "I'M CARAPACE!"

Then, the applause got louder, and the heroes fist bumped and detransformed. But the rest of the bus ride was just chatter about the new discoveries.

After the class arrived at the palace, the other kids exited, but Alya and Nino decided to stay on the bus until the end.

"Hey, Fu, can we have our Miraculouses permanently?"


End file.
